Nina
by Higia
Summary: Ela possuía bons amigos. Um bom trabalho. Um bom amor. Um bom futuro. No entanto, algo dentro de si a chamava para sair da 'boa' vida. Talvez, era sua Hermione interior gritando por um rumo 'melhor'. E para ele? O sarcasmo lhe afirmava que qualquer coisa era melhor do que a reclusão. Hermione/Severo
1. Apresentação

**Olá Pessoal,**

Está é minha primeira fic e então eu já peço paciência porque ainda não tenho muita prática. _(rs)_ Para essa história possuo algumas considerações a tomar. Nesta narrativa, devem ser considerados os fatos e desfechos que ocorreram durante os 7 livros, com algumas ressalvas. 

**1-** Severo conseguiu sobreviver ao ataque de Nagini.

**2-** Os enlances românticos que o livro propôs não irão acontecer exatamente como J.K relatou.

**3-** As profissões que os personagens principais não seguirão exatamente o original

**4-** A história se passará em 3ª pessoa, sempre em itálico quando envolver lembranças e com um narrador apenas observador sobre as cenas. 

Procurarei atualizar com frequência, e reviews sempre são bem-vindas e estimulam a me arriscar nessa "aventura" que é escrever.

Todos os personagens citados na fic são de exclusivo direito e propriedade à maravilhosa J.K, não existe qualquer intuito de apropriação ou uso de imagem.

Beijos, _Hígia_


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

Haviam se passado cinco anos desde a vitória de Harry Potter sobre Voldemort, obviamente que o Trio de Ouro foi consagrado no mundo bruxo e tinha se reinado finalmente a paz. Aos poucos a sociedade bruxa conseguia se restabelecer e tentar esquecer os últimos anos de guerra e muitíssimas perdas. A maioria dos Comensais da Morte haviam sido julgados e presos, e aqueles que conseguiram ser inocentados viviam a mercê da comunidade bruxa ou tinham se isolado em países fora do alcance de problemas.

_Harry Potter_ já estava muito diferente do menino de cabelos rebeldes e olhos verdes que perambulava por Hogwarts atrás de problemas, ou como ele sempre dizia, os problemas que vinham atrás dele. Agora ele estava muito mais maduro com seus quase 24 anos completos, um ótimo emprego como auror no Ministério da Magia e cuidando de Teddy Lupin como se fosse praticamente seu filho. Para tentar buscar um pouco de sossego depois da morte de Voldemort, Harry comprou um chalé isolado no distrito de Ottery St Mary, não muito distante da Toca, onde obviamente Teddy divertia-se quase todos os dias com a Sra. Weasley enquanto Harry estava no Ministério.

_Rony Weasley_ recebera a mesma proposta que Harry para trabalhar no Ministério, mas aparentemente sua vocação era estar sobre uma vassoura. O ruivo agora era o goleiro titular do Montrose Magpies e com o árduo treinamento e várias competições, seu porte de magricelo tinha rapidamente se transformado para o de um homem com a musculatura bem definida e saliente. Logo após o final da Guerra, Rony estava cada vez mais perto de Hermione Granger e eles até tinham aberto seus corações e sentimentos para finalmente se verem juntos; porém o destino não conseguiu que eles mantivessem o contato por muito tempo. Por esse fato, Rony tomara como decisão não mais se apegar ao sexo oposto e curtir ao pé da letra os benefícios de ser um jogador de quadribol famoso.

_Hermione Granger_ havia mudado muito, assim como seus dois melhores amigos. Aquela conhecida e indomável juba de fios castanhos havia finalmente, ganhado forma e preenchia as laterais e costas da morena como uma cascata de cachos bem definidos. A antiga grifinória tomara consciência de que para manter uma postura profissional e digna, precisaria cuidar um pouco mais da beleza que antes era esquecida pelas atribuições de ser a melhor amiga de Harry Potter. Menos de três meses após a Guerra, ela recebera um convite de uma faculdade bruxa especializada em Runas Antigas que a oferecia uma bolsa integral para estudos e estágios na área. Obviamente, que a sede por conhecimento de Hermione havia sido muito maior do que sua paixonite por Rony e assim havia combinado que iriam tentar namorar a distância para que ambos conseguissem conciliar suas rotinas novas...

* * *

Olá pessoal, este é um resumo breve de como estão parte de nossos protagonistas! Não deixem de ficar de olho nos próximos capítulos e reviews me deixaria muito feliz, saber que vocês estão gostando e eu não sou uma escritora tão horrível hahahaha

Beijão da Hígia


	3. Capítulo 01

_Início do Flashback_

_Hermione descia as escadas correndo dos quartos superiores da Toca com um pergaminho amassado na mão direita, haviam lágrimas em seus olhos e um sorriso enorme esboçado em seus lábios._

_- **RONY! RONY! HARRY, CADÊ VOCÊS?** – A morena quase tropeçara em seus pés e conseguira reunir praticamente todos os Weasley da casa que a olhavam assustada._

_- **Hermione minha querida, o que houve?** – Indagava a Sra. Weasley dando dois largos passos e ficando ao lado da morena antes que ela alcançasse o chão de tanta ansiedade._

_- **Eu realmente preciso contar uma novidade para os meninos... Na verdade para todos vocês.** – Disse Hermione corando levemente e buscando se recompor rapidamente, enquanto Rony e Harry atravessavam a porta da cozinha que levava diretamente ao quintal._

_- **Mi-one, o qu... aconteceu...?** – arfava Rony que vinha logo após Harry, ambos com os pés sujos de lama e as vassouras ainda em punho._

_- **Eu recebi uma carta, na verdade, um convite! A Faculdade Bruxa de Ryerson me mandou uma proposta de bolsa integral para estudar Ru-nas An-an- tigas!** – ela falara tão rápido que precisou puxar o ar fortemente para poder continuar. – **Eu nem posso acreditar nisso!**_

_Hermione estava nas nuvens, e os segundos que se decorreram depois da notícia, tinham sido o paraíso e o inferno para duas pessoas naquela cozinha tumultuada. Hermione era cercada por abraços e saudosos gritos de "Viva" dos Weasley's e se perdia em uma maré de cabelos ruivos e dos abraços apertados de Harry. No entanto, havia apenas um ruivo que estava paralisado na mesma posição com o olhar fora de foco para aquele tumulto a sua frente. Sem dizer nada ou chegar perto de Hermione, o garoto ultrapassara a porta de entrada e saía pisando fortemente pelo quintal, em direção à uma colina não muito longe._

_O barulho dos passos fizera com que Hermione e os demais parassem imediatamente a comemoração e lançassem olhares curiosos entre a porta vazia e a expressão de Hermione._

_-** Vai lá Mione.** – sussurrou Gina, dando um leve empurrão para a morena sair do transe e seguir porta a fora em passos rápidos._

_A manhã estava ensolarada e típica do verão britânico, um calor sem a presença de brisas para refrescar. Hermione tentava alcançar Rony colina à cima, porém a rapidez do ruivo e a falta de preparo da morena, a faziam suar sem nem menos ter chegado na metade da distância que Rony já havia ganhado._

_- **RONY! POR FAVOR! ME ESPERA!** – Hermione conseguira soltar uns gritos e por fim, chegou arfante próxima de Rony que tinha estagnado o andar rápido e desviava o olhar em direção a uma vila trouxa após um pequeno rio. - Ron, por favor, olha aqui. – Ela havia pedido abaixando o tom de voz e recuperando aos poucos o fôlego._

_- **O que você espera de mim Hermione? Que eu lhe diga que estou feliz?** – O ruivo virou o rosto em direção a Hermione e podia-se ver como sua expressão era de poucos amigos. – **PORQUE EU NÃO ESTOU!** – Ele berrara sem soltar ainda a vassoura que ele nem percebera que levava com ele no surto de raiva._

_- **Mas... Rony, eu não vou embora... –** ela começara a falar, e logo já corrigia suas palavras incertas, ela nunca tinha visto Rony em tal estado. – **Tá, eu vou embora... Eu acho, mas é para estudar Rony, você sabe que eu não posso me dar o direito de recusar uma proposta dessas. Você e o Harry foram chamados no Ministério, e você para o desgosto da sua mãe, resolveu ter a brilhante idéia de dizer não ao Ministro**. – Ela falava rapidamente, enquanto virara os olhos com aquele ar de uma incrível sabe-tudo. –** Eu sei que também recebi um oficio para o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, mas eu pensei muito e não é a minha melhor ideia ficar atrás de uma mesa e preencher formulários.** – finalizou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior de maneira angustiada._

_Rony passava a mão livre pelos cabelos ruivos de forma nervosa, os deixando cada vez mais rebeldes. Ele dera um passo para mais perto da morena, descendo a mão para segurar seu braço de maneira gentil. – **Eu não posso mais me dar o luxo de ficar sem você Mione. Eu nem quero saber onde deve ser essa faculdade, mas tenho certeza de que não é aqui por perto.** – Ele puxou o ar com força, tentando controlar as palavras. – **Só que eu não posso te dizer que você não pode ir...** – Rony por fim terminara a distância entre eles, enterrando seu rosto no ombro esquerdo da morena e a puxando para um abraço desengonçado, dois corpos e uma vassoura para atrapalhar._

_Hermione que antes tinha os olhos úmidos de felicidade; derramava um choro silencioso, como se estivesse completamente desamparada. Rony obviamente tinha sido sua maior paixão, ela não poderia dizer amor, porque sua ''vasta'' experiência não a tinha proporcionado tal sensação, mas ela se sentia triste – por o fazer ficar triste._

_- **Ron...** – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, usando suas mãos para erguer o rosto dele, cheio de sardas e levemente marejado em lágrimas. Ele realmente aparentava sentir muita tristeza naquele momento. – **Eu não vou sumir, eu só vou me ausentar. Eu prometo estar sempre junto com você, eu escrevo todos os dias, mando até berradores se você quiser ...** – ela tentara dar um riso espontâneo, mas aquilo saía engasgado de sua garganta. - .**.. você sabe que conseguimos fazer isso dar certo, não é? Eu sei que conseguimos.** – Ela era uma péssima mentirosa, Hermione tinha consciência disso, mas juntou toda sua força para ao menos apoiar Rony._

_- **Eu sei, só nunca me esquece tá Mione?** – Pediu o ruivo com um tom baixo, tentando ler as expressões que a morena lhe passava – mas ele só via tristeza. Depois de tanto irritar, ser amigo e viver as piores situações com Hermione, se ver sem ela era quase uma forma de tortura. O ruivo desceu seu rosto em direção da morena, roçando levemente as pontas dos narizes e selando os lábios em um beijo inicialmente casto, provando daqueles lábios vermelhos – agora com um sabor salgado devido as lágrimas. _

_Logo a passagem da língua de Rony havia sido mais forte do que apenas o simples encontro de lábios, e aquele parecia a eles, um dos beijos mais intensos e profundos que um dia tentou rolar entre eles. Era uma despedida, porém nenhum deles tinha noção de que provavelmente, seria um dos últimos beijos que eles trocariam como um casal._

_Fim do Flashback._

* * *

E nesses cinco anos, a morena revivia essa mesma lembrança de um passado bom, enquanto via o sol se por através dos prédios da cidade trouxa canadense. Ela não sabia há quanto tempo ela estava ali, porém seu reflexo já se tornava mais visível com o entardecer e a fazia se desligar de seus pensamentos deprimentes.

Dando as costas para as amplas vidraças de seu apartamento, Hermione contemplava a sala de estar de sua atual moradia. Os tons que predominavam eram absolutamente uma harmonia entre o creme e o marrom; entre a tapeçaria de pele em frente ao sofá, as cortinas ao fundo e as decorações sobre o aparador de vidro. Hermione nunca fizera muita questão de luxo, mas havia criado com os anos um apreço peculiar em combinar cores e tecidos. O apartamento se situava ao centro da cidade trouxa de Toronto, uma raridade aos olhos de Hermione, simplesmente perto de tudo e com um preço de aluguel que conseguia se adequar dentro de seus gastos mensais.

A faculdade de Runas Antigas era simplesmente muito mais do que Hermione poderia esperar, além de ser a melhor aluna, logo ela se viu realizando um estágio com um dos melhores estudiosos da área, o Professor Bishop. Obviamente, a morena era uma excelente aprendiz e aos poucos era citada como uma das referências na mescla de feitiços não-verbais e o uso das runas.

Era praticamente assim que Hermione havia passado esses 5 anos. Os dois primeiros ela realmente havia se dedicado a sua bolsa de estudo e recebido a formação com mérito, porém quando era a hora de retornar à Inglaterra, ela simplesmente recusara-se e manteve sua própria linha de pesquisa na instituição bruxa. Hermione olhou brevemente para a mesinha ao lado da porta de entrada e vendo a pilha de cartas e pergaminhos que havia recebido na última semana; dois deles eram de Harry – na qual haviam conversado sobre a possibilidade da morena passar as férias de verão com eles no chalét – e as outras uma mescla de contas trouxas e assuntos do trabalho. E nenhuma de Rony Weasley.

Não que Hermione deveria se sentir surpresa, faziam cerca de 1 ano e meio que o ruivo finalmente desistira de manter um contato com ela, e ela definitivamente não tinha o que reclamar, fora ela que buscou isso. Hermione tentando não criar mais expectativas depois de sua partida agira como uma perfeita covarde e evitava toda forma de contato, até se escondendo em uma sala de aula no dia que Rony resolvera vir ao Canadá e ir atrás dela na faculdade._ ''Eu sou mesmo uma idiota''_ Era o que mais passava na cabeça da morena nos últimos dias. Sua dúvida de ir novamente para Inglaterra, era de dar de cara com Rony e passar por uma situação mais do que desconfortável, era humilhante para ela.

Puxando o ar fundo, Hermione desviou suas ideias por um momento de seus problemas e lembrou-se da carta de Anne, sua colega de faculdade e de experimentos. Anne realmente conseguia a fazer sorrir nesses últimos anos, e as duas se apegaram de uma forma que pareciam ser irmãs. Haviam combinado de tomar uns drinks em um_ pub_ bruxo recém inaugurado, apenas para descontrair da semana puxada. De tal forma, Hermione cruzou a sala de estar e encaminhou-se para seu quarto no final do corredor, cruzando a porta e seguindo direto para seu guarda roupa. Era ali, a maior dor de cabeça de Hermione.

Anne era sua maior estimuladora ao novo look que Hermione vinha usando nos últimos meses. Segundo ela, Hermione não conseguiria nunca sair da fossa, se parecesse que estava em uma reunião com suas tias avós para a hora do chá. Hermione sempre dava uma risadinha ao lembrar-se da insistência de Anne e resolvera deixar a amiga a ajudar. Os cabelos agora eram bem hidratados e os cachos bem controlados, descendo até metade de suas costas. A pele clara mantinha-se sempre sedosa e as unhas devidamente aparadas e sempre um esmalte claro. _E as roupas... Ah, as roupas._ Anne fizera questão de jogar fora aquelas calças sociais horrendas que Hermione insistia em usar e substituíra em saias caneta, camisas de cetim, sapatos com saltos baixos e inúmeros tipos diferentes de capas para todas as ocasiões. A morena não podia deixar de rir para tal situação, pois aquilo começou a fazer parte de sua rotina, que ela nem lembrava mais de reclamar de ficar sobre um salto o dia todo.

Hermione olhou para o armário de madeira e retirou um vestido Azul - Royal do cabide, era um de seus modelitos preferidos, aquele típico vestido que você fica maravilhosa e confortável. O tecido adaptava-se muitíssimo bem as suas curvas e ia até pouco acima de seus joelhos, era extremamente elegante e sexy – pois existia uma leve transparência em suas costas que dava para o sexo oposto, algo a se imaginar. Hermione sorriu com o canto da boca em imaginar se algo iria acontecer naquela noite, mas deixou para pensar nisso só mais tarde, encaminhando-se para o banho.

Cerca de 2 horas depois ela esperava Anne em uma mesinha dentro do pub _Wonder,_ um local até que interessante sob o olhar de Hermione. Havia uma pista de dança ao centro do local, onde algumas luzes variavam de cor e mantinham o ambiente em um tom confortável. Existiam varias mesas ao redor, com banquinhos altos e luminárias que se adaptavam a cor do ambiente. Hermione brincava com a borda de sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, quando uma loira estonteante aparecia em seu campo de visão.

- **Nossa Mione, que gata hein!** – A loira dava um sorriso fenomenal à Hermione. Anne era aquele tipo de mulher com uma combinação perfeita, inteligência, carisma, gentileza e beleza. A loira usava um vestido vermelho colado à suas curvas definidas e saltos altos pretos, assim como uma bolsa de mão brilhante e aos lábios, um tom de vermelho que a deixava, _femme fatale._

- **Eu que o diga Anne, posso saber quem a senhorita quer impressionar?** – Hermione pediu dando um sorriso aberto para a amiga e mexendo levemente em seu cabelo. Obviamente que Hermione também havia caprichado para aquela noite, a maquiagem em seu rosto conseguia destacar seus olhos castanhos, enquanto a boca era levemente rosada – ela definitivamente passava um ar de mulher e algo mais jovial ao mesmo tempo.

- **Olha Mione, o que vier é lucro.** – Anne esboçou um sorriso maroto, enquanto pedia ao garçom mais duas cervejas amanteigada. – **E então, feliz por terminar mais um semestre?**

- **Muito Anne, muito mesmo!** – Comentou Hermione após terminar sua cerveja e já receber a nova que o garçom as servia. – **Achei que seria um caos não conseguir fazer a relação entre a maioria dos feitiços de cura e aqueles símbolos que encontramos na caverna brasileira.**

- **Uhum.** – Murmurara a loira enquanto tomava um gole da bebida e olhava para o _pub_ que aos poucos ia enchendo. O ambiente tocava um tipo de música animada, porém baixa o suficiente para que as pessoas conseguissem conversar nas mesinhas, bem provável algum feitiço de volume. – **Mas me diga, você decidiu se vai ver o Harry ou não?**

- **Anne, eu juro que ainda não decidi. Eu queria mesmo ir, mas estou com muito medo de encontrar o Rony, daí você viu né...** – Hermione comentava ao mesmo tempo em que observava as pessoas que se direcionavam a pista de dança e se mexiam de maneira animada. – **Olha, vamos dançar um pouco, hoje eu queria esquecer um pouco meus vínculos com a Inglaterra.** – Falou a morena dando uma risadinha breve e ficando em pé.

- **Fechou!** – Falou animada a loira e pegando Hermione pela mão, se deslocando para a pista de dança.

A música ali era bem mais alta, deixando Hermione tranquila apenas para se concentrar em dançar e aproveitar a noite. As duas mulheres chamavam a atenção enquanto dançavam despreocupadas, alguns rapazes que as conheciam da universidade resolveram se aproximar para dançar junto delas, e quando Hermione percebeu, Anne estava atracada aos beijos com um moreno que Hermione podia jurar que já o havia visto do Setor de Feitiços. Dando uma risadinha, ela voltou a olhar para o outro rapaz que também havia se aproximado – ele tinha murmurado algo em seu ouvido, parecido com um _''Tudo bem?''_ e ela apenas tinha acenado em afirmação com a cabeça, não sabia se era a cerveja já fazendo efeito, mas ela não queria se preocupar sem manter uma conversa com alguém hoje. Ela só queria se divertir.

* * *

E era exatamente isso, que do outro lado do _pub,_ um homem de olhos escuros e extremamente mal humorado, acompanhado de um senhor de meia idade sorridente, buscavam ali naquela noite.

- **Eu não acredito que era para aqui que você me disse que íamos relaxar depois da minha viagem, Leonard.** – Bufou o homem de olhos escuros, mirando as pessoas que dançavam na pista de dança e algumas que estavam sentadas ao redor. Aquilo não era lugar mais para ele, talvez a alguns anos, mas não mais agora.

- **Não venha com essa de velho para o meu lado Severo. Eu sou mais velho que você e gosto de me divertir com os meus alunos, sabia? Eu ouvi minhas estagiárias comentarem sobre esse lugar hoje, elas pareciam animadas.** – Disse Leonard Bishop, dando um sorrisinho e puxando um relutante Severo Snape para uma mesa a direita que proporcionava uma boa vista da pista de dança e do bar.

Severo olhou profundamente para o homem grisalho e revirou os olhos em derrota. **– Desisto, você parece ter puxado esse lado do Alvo, não tinham noção da sua idade.** – Comentou o homem, enquanto dois copos de _firewhisky_ apareciam em frente aos homens.

- **Vou contar isso como um elogio, meu caro amigo**. – Respondeu Leonard, bebendo um gole e observando Severo. Os cabelos antigamente compridos foram cortados e leves fios grisalhos apareciam nas laterais do cabelo de Snape. Apenas para Leonard, aquilo fazia Severo parecer mais jovial, mas é claro que o homem carrancudo a sua frente, só sabia reclamar de como estava ficando velho.

- **E então, como vão as pesquisas?** – Perguntou Severo, sem prestar mais atenção na pista de dança e os dois homens se aprofundaram em uma longa conversa.

* * *

Yeah! Consegui escrever meu primeiro capítulo haha Olha gente, como foi dificil hein? Tentei ser o mais real possivel e eu gostei muito, então eu queria muito saber o que estão achando, até para continuar ou não.

Ah, vai ter muito romance por ai.

Muito suspense.

Muita adrenalina!

Beijooos!


	4. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

* * *

O som continuava alto na pista de dança, Hermione a mover os quadris no ritmo da batida e aproximando-se sensual do rapaz que tentava investir na morena. Ela olhara rapidamente para o lado, encontrando uma Anne muitíssimo bem ocupada e dera um sorrisinho de diversão. Obviamente que o rapaz que estava junto de Hermione, assimilou tal sorriso como um avanço e posicionou as mãos em sua cintura fina, levando os lábios ao lóbulo da orelha esquerda de Hermione. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha da morena, que ergueu suas mãos imediatamente para o pescoço do rapaz _"Qual era o nome dele mesmo?"_ Hermione se perguntava enquanto moviam-se no sentido da batida. _"Ah, acho que ele é do Setor de Feitiços também... Tho... Thomas! Isso!"_ Enquanto ela tentava raciocinar entre o nome do rapaz, mover-se com a música e uma língua muito experiente fazia estragos com o auto-controle da morena.

**- Você está deliciosa, Senhorita Granger.** – Murmurou o rapaz, buscando os lábios de Hermione.

A voz do rapaz parecia ter acordado a parte ainda lúcida de Hermione, que desceu as mãos do pescoço dele para o peito e conseguindo afastar-se um pouco da investida do jovem.

**- Thomas, me dê uma licença, eu... eu tenho que ir ao banheiro.** – A morena inventou uma desculpa qualquer e tentou sair em passos rápidos da pista de dança, esbarrando em diversos corpos que dançavam animados.

Por fim, Hermione conseguiu sair estabanada da pista de dança e apoiou-se na mesinha que ocupava anteriormente com Anne. Sem a música alta, ela conseguia aos poucos pensar melhor e puxava o ar de maneira compulsiva – fazendo seu busto subir e descer descoordenado. **– Eu realmente preciso parar de beber. **– Murmurou Hermione para si mesma, sentando em um banquinho e abanando-se com a mão para tentar se refrescar.

Ao mesmo tempo, os dois homens conversavam distraidamente sobre assuntos profissionais, enquanto as doses de_ firewhyski _eram tomadas uma a uma.

**- Severo, não posso deixar de perguntar, saindo do assunto de negócios... Você realmente passou todo esse tempo sozinho?** – Leonard, era tudo que Severo mais odiava – a curiosidade em pessoa devia ser por isso que ele era tão bom em desvendar as runas.

Severo Snape estava apto a responder a contragosto a questão do outro homem, quando a algumas mesas de distância, uma divindade apareceu em seu campo de visão. Ela usava um vestido azul, que colava em seus quadris e não mostrava muito das pernas – para a tristeza do sexo oposto – mas deixava a imaginação rolar solta na parte das costas, onde era possível se ver um pouco da pele clara. Obviamente ela parecia transtornada ou muito bêbada, seus passos eram rápidos e Severo pode notar que ela sentia calor.

**- Snape? Snape!?** – Começou a chamar Leonard Bishop, até que resolvera dar um cutucão com a varinha nas costelas de Severo. **– Que bom que você voltou a si, o que estava olhando...** – Perguntou o senhor, cruzando o mesmo olhar para a morena de vestido azul. **–** **Ah Severo, eu sabia que ainda tinha um coração em você, acho que foi você cortar os cabelos que ficou mais fácil de você ver o mundo. **– Começou a rir o homem grisalho, enquanto os dois olhavam a morena.

**- Cale a boca Bishop.** – Resmungou Severo, esquadrinhando a morena com os olhos – sem um pingo de cautela, não conseguia ver o rosto da mesma, mas a vista que ele tinha atualmente – era de encher os olhos.

Hermione sentia muito calor, realmente muito calor. Ela não sabia se era o efeito da bebida em seu estômago vazio, ou os lábios de Thomas que ainda pareciam estar em sua orelha. Ela se sentia pegando fogo. Usando a prática de anos, Hermione jogou as duas mãos para os cabelos e conseguiu os prender em um coque desarrumado.

Quando Hermione percebeu, lá estava Thomas com um sorriso indecente nos lábios e sentando-se no banquinho da frente.

**- Achei que tinha me abandonado lá.** – Comentou o homem, colocando sua mão sobre a de Hermione que estava na mesa.

**- Eu precisava tomar um ar, estava sentindo muito calor.** – Hermione confessara em uma voz lenta, recobrando aos poucos a noção de seus atos. Retirando sua mão debaixo da de Thomas, ela pegou sua bolsa de mão e se levantou devagar. – **Eu acho que eu vou indo, sabe como é, amanhã tenho que estar no laboratório.**

**- Hermione, amanhã é domingo.** – Disse Thomas, erguendo-se mais rápido que a morena e a prensando contra a mesinha, os corpos completamente colados. Ele estava muito excitado, fazia tempo que queria pegar aquela morena sozinha, e finalmente tinha chegado a hora. **– Hermi, querida. Porque você sempre tenta fugir?**

**- Eu não estou fugindo, só estou querendo sair Thomas**. – Murmurou a morena, encarando o rapaz com um olhar ríspido e tentando o empurrar para longe, sem sucesso. **– Vamos, saia daí.** – Ela tentara fazer mais força e não movia um centímetro o homem para frente. Hermione conseguia sentir a ereção dele em suas coxas, e isso a preocupava.

Há muito tempo, desde que ela resolvera dar um _"gelo"_ em Rony, ela tentava evitar o máximo possível o sexo oposto. Claro, Hermione não vivia de uma vida casta – ela encontrava alguns caras como Thomas por aí – mas hoje ela estava querendo apenas se divertir, e não acabar com mais um na sua cama e ficar uma semana toda com a consciência pesada, por ser tão fraca.

**- Shhh...** – O homem sussurrava, a prendendo mais forte contra a mesa e beijando seu pescoço de maneira possessiva. Hermione sentia que as mãos de Thomas passeavam por toda a lateral de seu corpo e ela buscava uma forma de se desvencilhar. Num ato de impulso, ela tentara pegar sua varinha na bolsa, porém o rapaz já tinha puxado a bolsa da morena de suas mãos. **– Você não iria me machucar não é Hermione? Principalmente porque eu só quero você.** – Murmurou ele, contra sua pele e subindo uma das mãos para os seios da morena.

* * *

Severo e Leonard ainda observavam a morena enquanto ela estava sozinha. Snape praticamente a _"comendo"_ com os olhos, quando as costas da morena ficaram à mostra devido ao coque.

**- Vá lá servir ela de uma água, Severo**. – Brincou Leonard, tirando parcialmente Snape de seus desvaneios.

Antes mesmo de Severo conseguir responder algo, um rapaz alto apareceu em seu campo de visão e partiu em direção da morena. Um calor apoderara o rosto de Severo, ele sentia-se incomodado que outro homem tinha os mesmos pensamentos a respeito da mulher. Observando com cuidado as ações entre eles, era possível de notar que a morena não fazia tanta questão de estar acompanhada. Notando que o rapaz prensara a mulher contra a mesa, imediatamente Severo se fez em pé, empurrando seu banco para trás.

**- O que está fazendo Snape?** – Perguntou Leonard olhando confuso para o homem. Foi então que o velho percebeu a confusão ali perto e aos poucos ele conseguia reconhecer quem era a mulher que agora, estava de perfil para eles_. "É a Senhorita Granger?"_ O homem mal pode contar para Severo que era sua melhor estagiária, pois o homem de cabelos negros caminhava decidido em direção ao casal.

**- Realmente, ela não vai te machucar. Mas eu vou!** – Severo falou em alto tom, puxando o rapaz pela gola da camisa social e lhe conferindo um soco no maxilar. Isso fora o suficiente para iniciar uma confusão. Thomas havia puxado Severo igualmente pela roupa e os dois rolavam em uma briga no chão do_ pub. _

Hermione estava assustada, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo e respirando com dificuldade. _"Da onde veio aquele homem?"_ Logo, boa parte do _pub_ havia parado de dançar ou conversar, e logo veio os seguranças bruxos para apartar a briga. Antes mesmo de esperar saber quem tinha a ajudado, Hermione havia pegado seu sobretudo pesado e saía em passos rápidos do local.

Severo sentia o gosto de sangue descendo pela garganta e foi afastado do rapaz por dois outros homens. Não que ele estivesse muito machucado, mas algo doía fortemente em seu olho direito. Olhou rapidamente para o rapaz ao chão e via filete de sangue sair de sua boca e nariz. **– Seu idiota, você não conseguia ver que ela não estava afim?** – Berrou Snape, desvencilhando-se dos seguranças e indo para perto de Leonard, que nesse momento estava com os olhos azuis arregalados.

**- Nossa Severo, eu não esperava essa de você. Eu sabia que conhecia aquela morena, era a Senhorita...** – Ele fora interrompido rapidamente por uma figura loira que vinha correndo na direção de Leonard e Severo.

**- Professor Bishop!** – Berrou Anne, que quando viu a confusão com Thomas ao chão e Severo sangrando, já podia deduzir que era algo com Hermione.

**- Olá Senhorita Cadwaller. **– Cumprimentou Leonard, lançando um olhar de curiosidade para o vestido curto da loira. **– Devo imaginar que a senhorita estava acompanhando a Senhorita Granger, não?**

Severo ouvira aquele sobrenome e colocou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro de Leonard, ignorando a mulher loira que o analisava firmemente. **– Granger? Hermione Granger?**

**- Sim, a Hermione**. – Anne havia falado, interrompendo a conversa e observando as expressões de Severo. Não era a toa que Anne era considerada uma excelente pesquisadora em Runas, ela era perspicaz em descobrir segredos. **– O senhor a conhece?**

**- Ela foi minha aluna em Hogwarts**. – Murmurou Severo, terminando de uma vez toda sua bebida e observando a mulher loira.** – Ela estava sendo agarrada por aquele filho da...** – Severo respirou fundo e começou a arrumar sua camisa branca social para dentro das calças sociais pretas. Ele não poderia acreditar que havia tido aquela ação de proteção para a Hermione Granger! Aquela sabe tudo incontrolável, metida e com mania de corajosa. Severo respirou fundo enquanto abotoava o último botão de sua camisa e deixava os ombros relaxarem um pouco, junto com seus pensamentos. _"Ela estava diferente. Aparentava ser muito mais mulher, do que qualquer outra aluna sua. Severo, ela não é mais sua aluna!"_

**- Ela foi embora Senhorita Cadwaller**. – Interrompeu Leonard, olhando com uma expressão engraçada para Anne. **– A senhorita poderia verificar se ela está bem, não acha?** – Ele dera uma piscadela e esperava que a loira entendesse.

**- Sim, sim!** – Anne olhou rapidamente para o homem de cabelos pretos e o analisou de maneira intensa, enquanto o mesmo estava compenetrado em se arrumar. Era um homem que devia aparentar seus quase 50 anos, da maneira mais otimista possível, sendo que ele até parecia ser mais jovial dependendo da expressão facial. O tronco do homem era largo, os ombros bem proeminentes e os olhos negros – sim, era isso que Anne mais notara, como seu olhar era profundo. **– Será que o senhor não poderia me acompanhar? Já que o senhor conhece Hermione, e assim podemos saber que ela está bem.** – Anne usara um tom de voz tão doce, que era quase impossível dizer não.

**- Sim Srta. Cadwaller, ele vai com você. Eu já estou cansado mesmo, e assim Severo, você pode passear mais um pouco.** – Leonard dera uma risadinha e já fechava seu casaco de lã marrom.

**- O que Bishop? Eu não vou a lugar nenhum...** – Severo já havia terminado de se arrumar e encarou a mulher loira. Ela tinha um olhar analítico e Leonard – esse era um velho louco, devia ser culpa das Runas.

**- Vai sim Severo Snape, seu hotel e sua cama podem esperar. Aliás, você que foi bancar o herói. E agora vai acompanhar a Srta. Cadwaller**. – Ele comentara em um tom autoritário que fazia Severo lembrar intimamente a uma McGonagall irada por perder um jogo da Grifinória.

Anne encarava os dois homens e podia quase sentir suas engrenagens funcionar dentro de sua cabeça. Severo Snape sabia que não ia adiantar de muito, e virou-se para a loira que começava a vestir seu casaco de lã batida branca. feira Bishop! **– Vamos logo então. Até segunda** – Comentou emburrado, dando passos em direção a porta e olhando pelo canto do olho a loira acompanhar seus passos. Uma vez fora do _pub _e já nas ruas trouxas, eles podiam sentir a brisa fria do outono canadense e Severo parou para olhar a mulher ao seu lado.

Quase como se ela lesse seus pensamentos, ela começou a falar rapidamente. **– Não é muito longe Senhor Snape, eu moro ao lado do prédio da Mione...** – Anne ergueu o braço e indicou as luzes da avenida que estavam ao lado esquerdo deles. **– Dá umas sete quadras para lá.** – Ela começou a andar e notava que o homem a acompanhava de muito mal humor. **– Senhor Snape, o senhor conhece muito bem a Hermione?**

Severo queria caminhar em silêncio, queria pensar melhor sobre como era ver alguém de seu passado – e assim reviver os momentos trágicos que teve que aguentar para sobreviver. Ao ouvir a voz da loira, ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos escuros**. – Sim, fui seu professor durante todo seu período escolar.** – Colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça social e atravessando com a loira uma faixa de pedestres. – **Eu não sabia que era a Senhorita** **Granger**.

**- Porque se o senhor soubesse que era ela, não a defenderia?** – Anne aumentara o tom para conversar com o senhor, quase em tom de censura por ele escolher, em ser um bom homem ou não.

Ele não esperava a reação da mulher, soltando um muxoxo de frustração. **– Não Srta. Cadwaller. Eu apenas fiquei surpreso em encontrar alguém da Inglaterra, depois de tantos anos. **– Porque mesmo ele estava se explicando para aquela loira? Era algo que gritou fortemente na mente de Severo.

**- Entendo. Hermione é uma pessoa muito sozinha, ela não gosta muito de lembrar-se do tempo da escola, eu acho**. – Anne divagava em pensamentos, enquanto ainda caminhavam. **– Ela só tem a mim aqui no Canadá. Já que o senhor a conhece, e foi tão gentil com ela; bem que poderia a chamar para ir ao parque amanhã não é? **– Anne deu um sorriso incentivador ao homem, que apenas retribuiu com uma expressão séria.

**- Eu penso que a Senhorita não é a melhor pessoa que têm direitos ou não, de me dar conselhos sobre o que eu tenho que fazer.** – Severo sabia que estava sendo ríspido. Quem a mulher pensava que ela era. Ele deixara lembrar das palavras da loira, e indagou curioso – sem demonstrar tal interesse. – **E os amiguinhos de guerra dela? O senhor Potter e o senhor Weasley?**

**- Somente o Harry mantém contato, e esporádico até. O tal de Weasley, a Mione nem toca no assunto, eu acho que ela prefere ficar aqui isolada no Canadá.** – Anne parou de andar, parando em frente de dois prédios iguais, em tons de azul e marrom. **– É aqui. Eu moro no prédio 705 e a Mione no 704**. – Ela mostrou com a mão esquerda o primeiro prédio de 3 andares. **– Está vendo aquele ali com a luz ligada? É o da Mione**. – Ela sabia que não era muito seguro ficar dando tantas informações, mas sua percepção das pessoas era muito mais forte.

Severo observava os prédios e podia ver que as luzes estavam acesas no último andar. A vontade de subir no prédio da morena era grande, mas um aviso de alerta pipocava na cabeça do homem – quase como se o avisasse que isso não era uma atitude de um Severo Snape. _"A diferença é que esses anos me mudaram" _Outra parte de seu inconsciente argumentava com a parte racional.

Anne percebia que o homem observava interessado o apartamento da amiga, e comentou de maneira sutil. **– Eu vou entrando, obrigada pela companhia**. – Ela sorriu, e puxou a varinha para fora do bolso do casaco, conjurando uma folha de papel e passou com a varinha sobre ele. **– Esse é o número de telefone da Mione. Vai que o senhor precise de algo.** – E antes mesmo de esperar ela resposta, Anne enfiou o papel na mão de Severo e subiu as escadarias para a entrada de seu prédio e desapareceu.

* * *

Severo Snape ficou ali parado, olhando o pergaminho em sua mão e vendo a luz se apagar no apartamento de Hermione, e logo outra acender – bem possivelmente o banheiro da morena. Ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha se demorado ali, mas quando caiu em si, guardou o papel em seu bolso e cuidando para não ser visto, aparatou do local e chegou a um beco ao lado do hotel que estava hospedado.

Severo passou sem cumprimentar o porteiro e subiu até o quinto andar, entrando em seu simples quarto e rumando diretamente para o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e notou-se surpreso em ver um brilho diferente nas íris escuras – não era felicidade, e sim uma ansiedade moderada. Logo a dor que acometia seu olho, já havia passado e apenas uma tonalidade arroxeada cobria sua pálpebra superior. Ele estava nervoso, ansioso, bem provavelmente porque a imagem daquela mulher maravilhosa não saía de sua mente. Ele puxou o ar fortemente para seus pulmões, a clarear suas ideias. Colocando o pedaço de papel sobre a bancada de mármore, ele começou a se despir das roupas sociais e entrou embaixo do chuveiro para uma ducha rápida.

Saindo do banheiro apenas com uma toalha cor creme enrolada em sua cintura e nas mãos a folha de papel, ele depositou o objeto sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e vestiu uma calça de pijama cinza de seu malão. Jogando-se na cama, Severo ficou a contemplar o teto pensativo. Unir as palavras, maravilhosa e Hermione Granger não era a coisa mais simples a assimilar, e ao relembrar as cenas que aconteceram a poucas horas – um formigamento em baixo ventre, fez com que Snape virasse de lado na cama e se forçasse a dormir.

**- Só o que me faltava agora...** – Murmurou o homem, logo pegando no sono e enfrentando sonhos confusos a envolver a Senhorita Hermione Granger.


	5. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos devagar, notando a claridade que passava através das cortinas e iluminava o quarto. Era manhã de domingo, a cabeça da morena latejava forte – sem ela ao menos mover uma partícula de seu corpo. _"Que bela porcaria de noite"_ Era o pensamento que reinava em sua mente. Hermione se virou para encarar o teto em cor creme, passando as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados. Flashes da noite anterior vinham em sua mente como um filme – a música alta, Thomas, e o seu suposto herói.

**- Hora do banho.** – Hermione murmurou a si mesma, levantando-se devagar e deixando as cobertas quentes sobre a cama. Ela trajava uma camisola de cetim rosa-choque e nada além disso. Para ela, o que podia ser mais confortável do que dormir livre? A morena encaminhou-se para seu banheiro privativo e virou o registro do chuveiro, deixando a água atingir a temperatura ideal. Hermione virou-se para seu espelho circular e deu uma risada seca. Ela estava um lixo - os cabelos pareciam um ninho de ratos, os olhos borrados da maquiagem da noite passada e uma típica expressão de dor. A morena deixou a camisola pelo chão do banheiro e entrou embaixo da ducha quente.

Depois de alguns minutos, vinha Hermione com uma toalha amarrada em seus cabelos e outra em seu corpo, em direção a mesa de cabeceira. Pegando a varinha dali, Hermione fez um aceno para o quarto, onde rapidamente começou a tomar ordem. As roupas jogadas no chão direcionavam-se para a lavanderia, a cama era arrumada, as cortinas e vidraças eram abertas e os itens colocados em seus devidos lugares.

**- Bem melhor.** – Comentara a morena um pouco mais contente, vestindo-se com uma camiseta vermelha e uma jardineira jeans com suspensórios. Ela havia se sentado na ponta de sua cama, tentando pentear com os dedos seus longos cabelos – deixando os respingos de água cair em suas coxas e assoalho. O barulho da campainha, fez Hermione erguer a face e ir em passos rápidos atender a porta.

**- Bom dia Anne.** – Cumprimentou a morena, após espiar quem era através do olho mágico e abrir a porta para a colega.

**- Oi Mione.** – A loira estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo alto e usava roupas de ginástica. Anne passou por Hermione e direcionou-se para a sala de estar, com a morena logo atrás de si. **– Então, a noite não foi tão boa né? Eu fui atrás de você, mocinha. E você já tinha sumido.** – Ela sorria enquanto falava, jogando-se no sofá de Hermione.

- **Péssima, se você prefere assim.** – A morena havia jogado os cabelos úmidos para as costas, e sentou-se encolhida no braço do sofá. **– Nada contra o Thomas, mas ele passou dos limites.** – Hermione revirou os olhos dramaticamente, sentindo a face esquentar em apenas lembrar da atitude do rapaz.

**- Eu suspeitei que ele deveria ter se passado com você, pela confusão que ficou lá no pub. Hermione, você deveria ser muito grata sabia? Tinha um herói para te salvar!** – Anne caiu na risada, jogando a cabeça para trás e assimilando a imagem do Senhor Snape com um mascarado, salvador de mulheres inocentes.

**- Não tem graça Anne!** – Hermione a censurou, levantando-se do sofá e indo para o corredor. – **Eu vou secar o cabelo rápido, vai almoçar aqui hoje?** – A perguntou, sua voz ficando levemente mais fraca.

**- Vou sim!** – A loira respondeu a Hermione, levantando-se e caminhando em direção a cozinha. Naquele mesmo momento, o telefone da casa de Hermione tocou.

- **ANNE, ATENDE PARA MIM POR FAVOR? –** A voz de Hermione podia ser ouvida em meio ao barulho do feitiço secador.

**- Pode deixar!** – A loira berrou, retirando o telefone do gancho. –** Residência da Srta. Granger, Anne falando.**

* * *

_- Até no telefone eu tenho que aguentar você Srta. Cadwaller? – a voz masculina transmitia estar incrivelmente desgostosa._

Anne dera uma risada rápida e correu com o telefone para a sacada, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho._**– **_**Como é bom ouvir o senhor também, Senhor Snape**. – A loira tinha um sorriso esboçado nos lábios rosados e respondia com o mesmo sarcasmo usado pelo homem. – **Fico feliz que o senhor tenha ligado atrás da Mione.**

_- Eu não liguei para isso... – Snape já estava se irritando com a petulância da loira. – Eu apenas liguei para saber como ela estava. – Snape mantinha um tom de voz trêmulo ao final da frase, dando a chance de Anne se aproveitar._

**- Ela está bem. E eu contei para ela que foi o senhor que a ajudou...** – Anne sabia que podia ser uma mentirinha saudável, não é?** – Ela ficou muito contente Senhor Snape. –** A loira havia se debruçado sobre a sacada, observando o trânsito leve que passava pela rua.

_Severo havia congelado com as frases ouvidas pelo telefone. Como assim, ficado contente em saber que havia sido Severo Snape que tinha a ajudado? Ainda estamos falando da ex-grifinória, não? Pigarreando levemente, Snape havia começado a falar. – Eu acho isso improvável Senhorita Cadwaller._

**- Eu não diria isso Senhor Snape. Na verdade, porque o senhor não a encontra no High Park ás 3 horas? Ela estava procurando um lugar para agradecer pessoalmente o senhor, mas não estava com ideias.** – Anne falou rapidamente, voltando-se para as vidraças da sacada e vendo que Hermione ainda não tinha saído do quarto. **– Senhor Snape, eu tenho que desligar, não a decepcione, por favor! Eu tenho que ir apagar o fogo do fogão. Até mais! Lembre-se, High Park ás 3 horas! –** Anne quase gritara as últimas palavras e desligou o telefone na cara de Snape. –** Pronto, assim ele não pode dizer não.** – A loira dera um sorriso, encaminhando-se para dentro do apartamento e vendo Hermione vir dos quartos.

-** Quem era Anne?** – Perguntou a morena, agora com os cabelos secos e novamente os cachos caindo disciplinados pelas costas.

**- A minha mãe.** – Anne respondeu rápido, colocando novamente o telefone no gancho. –** Ela já sabe que eu seu não atendo em casa, é porque estou aqui.** – A loira deu uma risada, logo sendo acompanhada de Hermione – indo as duas para a cozinha.

Após o almoço feito pelas duas, e de uma cozinha muitíssimo bem limpa – Anne estava sentada sobre uma bancada de mármore com Hermione, ambas deliciando-se com uma tijela de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

**- Cereja.** – Anne comentara, aproveitando o gosto doce na boca. –** Mi, vamos sair dar uma volta no High Park hoje?** – A loira observava a colega de canto de olho, aguardando a resposta.

**- Pode ser.** – Hermione comentou distraída, pegando um doce verde e o colocando na boca. **– Menta. Bem melhor do que grama.** – Ela riu, descendo da bancada e virando-se para a loira. –** Você vai assim mesmo?**

**- Uhum, vá colocar uma roupa de caminhada.** – Anne falara, soltando os cabelos e os prendendo novamente em um rabo.

Hermione encaminhou-se para o quarto, colocando uma calça de moletom preto – a valorizar suas coxas e bumbum; uma regata azul turquesa e um tênis confortável com tons de azul. A morena prendeu os cabelos em um rabo alto, assim como Anne e voltou para a cozinha.

-** Mione, eu lembrei que vou precisar pegar minha varinha e dar de comida para o Foster.** – A loira ia falando e direcionando-se para a porta de entrada. – **Vai indo na frente, que eu te encontro daqui a quinze minutos, nem isso, ok?** – A loira dera um beijo na bochecha da amiga e saiu rapidamente do apartamento.

**- Claro Anne.** – A morena retribuíra o beijo da colega e fechou a porta de casa, a trancando com um feitiço não verbal. Hermione desceu as escadarias do prédio, logo chegando as ruas de Toronto e caminhando em direção ao parque.

* * *

O High Park na opinião de Hermione era um dos melhores locais de toda Toronto. As árvores gigantescas, as cerejeiras, a grama sempre muito bem cuidada – um local lindo. Passado alguns minutos, Hermione cruzava os portões de entrada do parque e direcionou-se para a pista de caminhada.

A morena, a conhecer muito bem Anne, sabia que a loira iria demorar no mínimo uma meia hora. Iniciando um trote leve, Hermione acompanhava algumas pessoas que igualmente praticavam tal atividade física. A morena não sabia quanto tempo já havia se passado, mas tinha dado duas voltas completas no parque e nada de Anne. Passando uma das mãos em sua nuca levemente molhada, Hermione encontrou um banco de madeira simples para descansar.

Severo já tinha chegado há uns vinte minutos, na verdade, já poderia ter chegado muito tempo mais cedo, mas ele demorara praticamente meia hora para decidir que roupa ele iria usar. Relutante, ele vestiu uma calça jeans – de sua última visita a uma cidade trouxa – e uma camisa pólo preta. Ele obviamente não estava ali para exercitar-se, então algumas pessoas o encaravam estranhamente, como se ele tivesse a obrigação de estar vestido de maneira esportiva. Severo ficava a cada momento mais irritado com suas atitudes, porque raios ele resolveu em escutar aquela loira oxigenada e vir ao parque?_ "Deve ser porque você está desesperado para um contato com seu passado Severo"_ O homem bufou impaciente, caminhando por uma trilha bem arborizada, passando por alguns corredores.

Foi quando ele a viu novamente. Hermione corria em sua direção, os braços semifletidos ao lado do corpo e mantendo um ritmo razoável. Ela aparentava estar tão bonita quanto na noite anterior. Snape não pode controlar os pensamentos ao ver ela passar por ele, e ele virar o pescoço e observar um belo atributo na região posterior da mulher. O homem a acompanhou correr, até a perder de vista na trilha – dando uns passos para a área com o gramado, apenas no intuito de vê-la passar novamente. E pouco tempo depois, isso aconteceu. Hermione vinha no final da trilha e foi desacelerando devagar e sentou-se em um banco a poucos metros da onde Snape a observava.

Puxando o ar forte e já culpando-se mentalmente por ouvir uma total desconhecida, Severo caminhou em direção ao banco e parado a uma certa distância da morena, ele falou com uma voz tensa. **– Importa-se em dividir o banco?**

* * *

**Meuuus amores, fiquei até surpresa de estar conseguindo escrever um pouco cada dia, mas está sendo muito legal essa experiência.**

**Me escrevam sobre suas opiniões, assim eu fico sentida, em nunca ter rsposta (mimimi)**

**Para o próximo capítulo, os planos da minha querida amada Anne talvez não dêem certo. Então esperem um capítulo um pouco tenso em sentimentos.**

**Beijos da Hígia**


End file.
